


Cicatrices

by drahuesos



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, F/M, Post Mockingjay, Pre Epilogue, War Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss contempló su destrozada espalda que, más de un año después, aún conservaba las cicatrices de las llamaradas que la habían hecho arder aquel trágico día en el Capitolio. Las llamaradas que habían convertido su sobrenombre en la cruda realidad. Recordaba que le habían dicho que las cicatrices tardarían en desaparecer o, al menos, disimularse con su piel, pero a juzgar por el aspecto que conservaban, estaban igual que ella y Peeta. Rotas por la guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins y Lionsgate. Yo no recibo nada por escribir esto, exceptuando la alegría que me llevo cuando a la gente le gusta el fic. Las frases marcadas en cursiva y entrecomilladas pertenecen a _Sinsajo_.
> 
> Fue el (modesto) regalo de cumpleaños de [Afroditajbl](https://twitter.com/afroditajbl) (a la que agradezco mucho que aguantara mis dramas con la historia y a mí en general) pero me sirvió de excusa perfecta para obligarme a escribir en mitad del curso. Espero que os guste ;)

**I**

Un agudo grito de auténtico y angustioso terror rasgó el aire y rompió la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa. En la oscuridad del dormitorio, profiriendo aquel terrible chillido, la chica se hallaba medio incorporada en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Katniss notó cómo unas gruesas y cálidas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas hasta resbalar por los afilados bordes de su mandíbula, yendo a parar a la tela de su pijama, y haciendo que sintiera sus mofletes arder al contacto con las gotas.              

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, un chico se incorporó también de la cama y, alertado por el grito de su compañera, se giró rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, buscando en vano la mirada de ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta dado que las circunstancias eran las mismas a las de tantas otras noches—. Katniss, dime algo, por favor.

La respuesta que Peeta obtuvo fue un total silencio, a excepción de la todavía inestable respiración de Katniss. El chico alargó su mano y la posó sobre la espalda de ella, comenzando a hacer caricias para intentar calmarla. Unos instantes después, comenzó a notar cómo los músculos de la joven se iban relajando poco a poco y su respiración, acompasándose lentamente.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Otra.

Peeta no tuvo que preguntar, sabía de sobra que se trataba del mismo sueño que llevaba repitiéndose desde que los paracaídas de Coin habían explotado y se habían llevado consigo la vida de Prim; cabeceó levemente como muestra de comprensión y se acercó un poco más al sitio que Katniss ocupaba en el colchón. Pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella y permitió que dejara reposar su cabeza sobre el suyo propio. Con la otra mano libre acarició el pelo suelto de la muchacha mientras ésta se recogía con fuerza entre los brazos del panadero.

—Es sólo una pesadilla, no pasa nada. —Aunque, en realidad, sí que lo hacía.

 

 

**II**

 

Cuando los rayos de sol inundaron la habitación y Katniss se despertó, comprobó que el otro lado de la cama ya se encontraba frío.

Levantó las sábanas y sacó los pies hasta que estos dieron a parar con la superficie del suelo, que crujió como si se quejara perezosamente cuando recibió el peso de la chica. Avanzó por la habitación en busca de algo de ropa que solía usar en su día a día en el nuevo distrito y se detuvo frente al armario del dormitorio, del que sacó unos sencillos pantalones y una camiseta que combinaba con el color pistacho oscuro de la otra prenda. En una esquina del ropero, descansaban sus botas de piel, que no tardó en calzarse y que, para cuando abandonaba la habitación —ahora con las ventanas abiertas—, ya se habían adaptado a la perfección a sus pies.

Nada más salir, un característico olor a pan recién sacado del horno la golpeó de improviso, inundando sus fosas nasales y haciéndola inspirar más hondo el aroma que desprendían los bollos, que ya descansaban, cuidadosamente colocados y en armonía, en una pequeña cesta marrón que había sobre la mesa de la cocina de la casa.

—Buenos días —saludó Peeta, antes de que Katniss tuviera tiempo de hacer lo propio, desde la hornilla de cocina. En ella, reposaban dos sartenes al fuego que contenían en su interior tiras de panceta y huevos de corral que, a juzgar por el color amarillento de la yema, tenían aspecto de ser bastante frescos—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Por el tono en su voz, era bastante evidente que no hablaba en general, sino a si había conseguido conciliar de nuevo el sueño tras la pesadilla de una forma no muy complicada. Katniss contuvo la respiración un instante para luego dejarla escapar lentamente.

—Bien —respondió mientras se acercaba al panadero y comprobaba el aspecto del contenido de las sartenes—. Eso tiene una pinta estupenda, gracias por preparar el desayuno.

—Sabes que no tienes que darlas.

Unos minutos más tarde, la comida estuvo lista para comer y servida en platos encima del mantel de cuadros que cubría la mesa. Peeta se sentó en la silla que había frente de la de Katniss y ambos alargaron la mano hasta el cestillo para agarrar sendos panecillos, que empezaron a tomar acompañados de los huevos y el _bacon_. Aunque durante los primeros minutos del desayuno, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca ni dijo una palabra, el ambiente que se respiraba no era tenso, sino, al contrario, relajado y tranquilo. No fue hasta que el chico se dispuso a volver a llenar su vaso de zumo natural de naranja que el silencio se vio roto.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?

—Creo que daré una vuelta por el pueblo —comentó ella al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba restos de yema con un pedazo de pan—. No me apetece ir al bosque a cazar. ¿Y tú?

—Hace un día estupendo para salir al jardín a pintar un rato. Además, hace mucho que no dibujo nada.

El resto de la conversación se desarrolló con normalidad y apenas hablaron de nada relevante. Peeta se dedicó a hablar de que era evidente que la primavera estaba cada vez más cerca porque los días se iban alargando poco a poco y el sol calentaba un poco más, por lo que la época de lluvias parecía haber dicho adiós hasta otoño. Cuando los dos terminaron de desayunar, Katniss se ofreció a ayudarlo a quitar la mesa y fregar los platos con él, pero el chico se negó y ella tampoco tuvo ocasión de replicar, por lo que, tras despedirse, se dirigió a la puerta para emprender el camino al pueblo.

Justo en la entrada de la casa, la recibió el poco amigable gruñido de _Buttercup_ , que la miraba con todavía algo de recelo desde una esquina a pesar de que la relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente desde su vuelta al 12. Katniss le devolvió la mirada al viejo felino y abrió la puerta de la vivienda sin más miramientos, dejando al animal atrás.

Para cuando llegó al pueblo, el sol ya se encontraba cerca de su posición más alta. Los comercios que acababan de reabrirse o inaugurarse, en reemplazo de los que bien quedaron clausurados o destruidos en el bombardeo del Capitolio, bullían en actividad, con comerciantes descargando nuevas mercancías aquí y allá, pero todavía con pocos clientes dispuestos a comprar sus productos. La mayoría de los habitantes, quitando a los recién llegados, eran supervivientes de la masacre que había hecho añicos el 12 el año anterior, por lo que, tras huir con lo puesto y debido a la guerra, apenas contaban con medios económicos. Aún así, la miseria que antes asolaba a los habitantes del distrito minero parecía que comenzaba a disiparse, si bien continuaba siendo una población humilde.

Katniss pasó por la reconstruida escuela, donde algunos niños —que no le sonaban haber visto con anterioridad y por lo cual dedujo que se trataban de algunos de los hijos de los nuevos comerciantes— daban clase con la también nueva profesora del colegio. Nada más pasar por la puerta, viejos recuerdos de su infancia asaltaron la memoria de la chica , que tuvo que luchar por no recordar la infinidad de veces que había ido a recoger a Prim al salir de clase, o aquel primer día de colegio donde cantó una de las tantas melodías que su padre, antes de morir, le había enseñado. Sin embargo, no dejó que la desanimaran ni que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella y continuó con su paseo por el distrito.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la plaza, cuyas baldosas de piedra gris se asentaban de nuevo en el suelo y donde un renovado Edificio de Justicia volvía a erguirse en el fondo de dicho lugar. La posición central que anteriormente había ocupado el poste para los latigazos, había sido asfaltado de nuevo y apenas se notaban ya los agujeros de los tornillos que meses atrás habían sujetado fuertemente el instrumento de torturas. Katniss barrió el espacio con su mirada y, como otras veces, pensó que a simple vista, la plaza era casi idéntica a la que había antes del bombardeo del distrito. Menos por la lista de muertos. Grabada sobre las piedras de la parte central del suelo de la plaza, pensada para no olvidar a los caídos durante el ataque de Snow. Como recuerdo de la tragedia que dejó su hogar arrasado. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre los grabados, la chica tragó saliva fuertemente y, como siempre que se detenía en la plaza del distrito, tuvo que apartar la mirada del lugar antes de llegar al apartado donde se nombraba al difunto alcalde Undersee y su familia. Su cuerpo tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, durante los cuales se quedó ausente y prácticamente inmersa en su mundo interior. Sin embargo, el creciente bullicio del mercado que había instalado en las inmediaciones no le permitió abstraerse demasiado.

Dado que el contrabando ya no era necesario y El Quemador había sido destruido gracias a los esfuerzos de los Agentes de la Paz comandados por Thread, nadie había visto la necesidad de instalar de nuevo el mercado negro local. En vez de comerciar ilegalmente con sus productos, ahora la mayoría de los vendedores ocupaban un local completamente legal donde vender sus mercancías e incluso Sae, que seguía dedicándose a la venta de potajes —aunque había dejado de usar carne de perro para darles sabor—, abría diariamente su puesto en el nuevo mercado.

Cuando Katniss terminó de avanzar entre la pequeña masa de gente que se arremolinaba en torno a los diversos comercios, volvió a observar el sol e hizo un cálculo rápido de hora, tras lo cual decidió que había llegado el momento de regresar a su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Sin embargo, optó por recorrer el camino de vuelta por las afueras del distrito y pasear por La Veta, que antes había sido su hogar, en vez de por el pueblo. Mientras caminaba por la Pradera, recordó el día que la habían dejado visitar las ruinas del distrito bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados del 13 y las arcadas que sintió al observar algunos de los esqueletos carbonizados en las cunetas de los caminos, pertenecientes a hombres, mujeres y niños, muertos a manos de un bombardeo del que ella, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, continuaba sintiéndose responsable. Para su alivio, los esfuerzos de los habitantes vivos del 12 habían dado su fruto, las cunetas ahora se encontraban vacías y, los fallecidos, enterrados de la forma más respetuosa posible.

 

  
 **III**

               

 _Buttercup_ gruñó cuando vio a Katniss entrar por la puerta. Ella estuvo a punto de refunfuñarle de vuelta alguno de sus incisivos comentarios que tanto había utilizado anteriormente con el animal, sin embargo, se contuvo en el último instante al recordar la ocasión en que el gato, que había vuelto al 12 por sus propios medios, salió a recibirla nada más verla entrar en la casa, posiblemente esperando la vuelta de Prim. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando el grito de desesperación, enfado y profunda tristeza volvió a retumbar entre las paredes de su cabeza.

 

« _¡No volverá jamás! Está muerta. Está muerta, gato estúpido, está muerta. »_

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y un ligero temblor volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera ir a más, la voz de Peeta surgió del final del pasillo y las pisadas del panadero resonaron por el corredor. En unos segundos, el chico se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa, tomando con gentileza la pequeña mochila de cuero marrón que Katniss había llevado consigo a su paseo y dejándola cerca del perchero.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el chico, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

—No es nada.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la mesa estaba de nuevo puesta y los platos de comida, servidos. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad mientras conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho aquella mañana.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con los cuadros?

—He probado alguna de las pinturas nuevas que vinieron en el último tren —contestó mientras cortaba con ahínco un trozo de carne que había dentro de su plato—. ¿Y el distrito?

—Hay más gente. En la escuela ya pueden dar clase y los comerciantes están empezando a abrir sus puestos en el nuevo mercado. Podrías venir un día conmigo, seguro que encuentras algo útil para dibujar en alguno de los puestos, así no tendrías que esperarte a que vinieran los encargos en tren.

—O mejor. Podríamos ir juntos. Pasarnos la mañana paseando por el pueblo y mirando los puestos, seguro que sólo has mirado por encima los que tenían cosas de caza o comida y le has hecho una visita rápida a Sae —el chico se detuvo un momento, puso cara pensativa y, tras unos instantes prosiguió—. Aunque mejor pensado, en el puesto de Sae hay comida, así que eso no cuenta —se autocorrigió, sonriendo.

Katniss también sonrió. En su interior, daba gracias a que Peeta hubiera dejado atrás la fase de extrema confusión en la que lo había sumido la tortura del Capitolio, y se las ingeniara para hacerla reír en los mejores momentos, justo cuando necesitaba olvidar algunos de los tortuosos recuerdos que la acechaban continuamente desde meses atrás. Decidió fingir una cara de tremenda aflicción y, armada con la miga de un panecillo, lanzó el diminuto proyectil en forma redondeada hacia el muchacho. La bola impactó contra el brazo de Peeta, que se rió abiertamente de la situación pero no continuó con la lucha.

Cuando el coro que formaban las risas de los dos jóvenes tocó su fin, ambos volvieron a centrarse en la comida y mantuvieron la conversación con temas ligeros. Ni Katniss hizo referencia a su pequeña crisis experimentada en el umbral de la vivienda, ni Peeta sacó el tema, dejando a la chica su espacio personal y haciendo gala de la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Te vienes? —inquirió el panadero, una vez hubieron terminado de comer y la vajilla de la mesa había sido lavada—. Yo voy a seguir dibujando un rato, pero puedes mirar mientras tanto. ¿Qué me dices?

Katniss procesó la propuesta durante unos segundos en su cabeza. Ver a Peeta dibujar siempre la había atraído de manera especial. Había algo en la forma que tenía de mover el lápiz o el pincel y en la que efectuaba los trazos que captaba su atención poderosamente y que, no sabía por qué, también contribuía a relajarla. Cuando la muchacha volvió en sí, encontró a Peeta saliendo de una habitación y cargado con varios pinceles y un tarro de cristal lleno de agua para enjuagar la pintura. El chico se había colocado un delantal viejo que había en la casa para protegerse la ropa de las manchas de los colores y llevaba las mangas de la camisa de cuadros que tenía puesta remangadas.

—¿Vienes o no? —preguntó de nuevo a la vez que abría la puerta trasera de la vivienda y salía al pequeño jardín.

Antes de que pudiera contestar en voz alta, su cuerpo respondió por inercia y pronto se vio sentada en la hierba, con las piernas estiradas, sintiendo las briznas de hierba acariciar sus manos y observando los movimientos delicados de su compañero sobre el lienzo. Un tornado de colores se arremolinaba sobre la superficie del cuadro, formando extrañas combinaciones que, de momento, no tenían forma alguna.

De pronto, Katniss sintió un mechón revoltoso de su pelo jugueteando en su entrecejo debido a la suave brisa que se había levantado. Sin embargo, no tuvo que controlar el impulso de apartárselo para que dejara de molestarle. Sus ojos no se apartaban del lienzo donde, los colores comenzaban a tomar formas y configurar contornos. Aunque no era de esas personas que tenían un don para la creatividad, algo del cuadro comenzaba a llamar su atención con más fuerza de la habitual. Se levantó con energía del suelo y se acercó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba Peeta, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se encontraba detrás de él, pues estaba totalmente volcado en su nueva creación.

—Es… precioso —comentó Katniss.

Mientras observaba la pintura, algo en su cerebro se había conectado y había comprendido el por qué de tantas tonalidades rojizas. En diversos grados de saturación, el color se distribuía por todos sitios, delimitando la imponente figura de un vestido con volantes ardiendo en los pies, que se ceñía a la perfección a las curvas del cuerpo de una chica que la representaba a ella, girando para la audiencia de sus primeros Juegos del Hambre, como si estuviera envuelta en fuego. Como la chica en llamas que era.

—Pensé que te gustaría —articuló el panadero en voz baja.

La poca distancia que los separaba al uno del otro permitió a Katniss escuchar a la perfección la respuesta de él, pero, sin embargo, no respondió y decidió volcar sus ojos en la maravillosa obra que se encontraba, aún incompleta, frente a ella. Había habido una época, tanto después de los primeros Juegos como después de la guerra, en que los cuadros de Peeta sólo habían recogido los horrores vividos en aquellas situaciones. Horrores que guardaban retales de belleza en su interior, pero que los hacían revivir las atrocidades que habían visto, experimentado e incluso cometido. Sin embargo, aquel nuevo cuadro era especial. En mucho tiempo, aquel era el único lienzo que, aunque tenía relación con el macabro espectáculo, no se centraba en las matanzas o en las muertes, sino en la belleza que se desprendía del diseño de Cinna en el cuerpo de Katniss. Aquella misma belleza que había hecho a los habitantes del Capitolio enmudecer y contener la respiración al presenciar cómo los volantes de tela cobraban vida propia al girar.

Katniss dio un paso al frente y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Peeta con la intención de que éste se girara y poder darle las gracias por estar creando aquella preciosidad. Cuando ya podía notar la espalda de Peeta moverse al compás de su respiración, Katniss sintió cómo los músculos del chico se tensaban hasta convertirse en rocas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lo primero que notó fue un pinchazo. Lo siguiente, cómo el dolor se extendía por su brazo.

Se giró bruscamente, descontrolado, en un intento por hacer que los molestos destellos de intenso dorado desaparecieran. Sin embargo, éstos no desaparecieron sino que cobraron magnitud. Al mismo tiempo, una palabra se dibujo en su cabeza con claridad. _Muto_.

 

 

**IV**

 

El inesperado manotazo que la tiró a la hierba del jardín la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Peeta estaba frente a ella, de pie y con las manos cerradas en sendos puños, la expresión completamente cambiada y las pupilas de los ojos dilatadas.

Katniss lo miró sin comprender qué había pasado y fue entonces cuando sus oídos captaron el débil zumbido de una avispa que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Su cabeza trabajó con rapidez y se encontró a sí misma observando cómo el brazo de Peeta comenzaba a inflamarse y una roncha empezaba a brotar de él.

En un impulso instintivo, la chica retrocedió, todavía sentada en el suelo, en un intento por alejarse del panadero, que se encontraba visiblemente trastornado por la picadura del insecto. Éste dio una zancada al frente y avanzó hasta ponerse prácticamente al nivel de ella, que lo miró con sus pupilas también dilatadas de miedo a lo que pudiera hacer en aquel estado. Cuando los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, algo dentro de Peeta pareció detonar un mecanismo y el chico se arrojó al suelo para intentar atrapar el cuello de Katniss.

El desagradable sonido del forcejeo, con Peeta intentando agarrar la garganta de la muchacha, y ésta haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para impedir que las fuertes manos del hombre se cerraran en torno a su cuello, alertó a los gansos de Haymitch, que descansaban tranquilamente en la parcela de al lado. Las aves comenzaron a graznar y algunas de ellas trotaron nerviosas alrededor del corral.

El jaleo del exterior, los gruñidos humanos y los aullidos de los gansos, acabaron haciendo que saliera de su casa. Haymitch apareció por el umbral de su puerta trasera justo a tiempo para ver cómo las manos de Peeta se cerraban con fuerza en la garganta de Katniss, que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo y pataleando para intentar librarse de la presión. El hombre parpadeó, atónito frente a la situación, y sus reflejos, más o menos intactos debido a la sequía de licor blanco a la que se enfrentaba —su reserva de alcohol se había terminado una semana atrás— y que le permitía estar en general sobrio, lo hicieron reaccionar a tiempo para poder echar a correr hasta donde se encontraban sus dos antiguos tributos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó a la vez que intentaba agarrar a Peeta de los brazos para ayudar a Katniss a salir de allí abajo.

El panadero se revolvía sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y Haymitch tuvo grandes dificultades para coger al chaval antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Katniss. Sin embargo, gracias a una imprevisible fuerza que creía haber perdido tras ganar sus Juegos y tras infinidad de borracheras, pudo apartar al chico y Katniss consiguió liberarse de las manos que le impedían respirar. Boqueó en busca de aire limpio que llevarse a sus pulmones y se encontró como un pez al que acababan de sacar del agua. Aquello era demasiado parecido a la escena que habían vivido la noche en la que el equipo de rescate había llegado del Capitolio con Peeta, Johanna y Annie, y el chico había estado a punto de estrangularla. Mientras tanto, Haymitch continuó forcejeado con Peeta para evitar que éste volviera a lanzarse sobre Katniss.

—Le ha picado una avispa —consiguió articular tras algunos segundos tomando de nuevo oxígeno—. Estaba pintando tranquilo cuando le ha picado una avispa y ha enloquecido.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz del ex campeón del segundo Vasallaje apenas se oía debido a los gruñidos de rabia que profería Peeta.

Katniss continuó llenando sus pulmones de aire, todavía con dificultades para respirar correctamente. Decidió asentir en vez de responder y observó la expresión de Peeta. Era una mezcla entre pánico y dolor que hacía que la cara del muchacho se contrajera completamente, se le formaran arrugas en la frente y tuviera que cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Además, un ligero temblor se había apoderado del cuerpo del panadero y Haymitch estaba empezando a perder la fuerza que le permitía retener al chaval.

—¡Tienes que ayudarlo, Haymitch! ¡Prométemelo! —suplicó, con la voz rota—. Tienes que ayudarlo.

—Haré lo que pueda —gruñó el hombre, al tiempo que una de sus manos se resbalaba del agarre y uno de los brazos de Peeta quedaba suelto—. ¡Ahora métete dentro de la casa y no salgas!

Katniss tragó saliva y notó en la voz de su mentor aquel tono imperativo con el que les daba órdenes a ella y Peeta durante los Juegos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se vio a sí misma volviendo a acatar una de las indicaciones de Haymitch.

 

 

**V**

 

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en el baño de su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. No recordaba exactamente cómo había sido capaz de llegar desde el jardín hasta donde estaba, aunque, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas y apoyada contra la puerta, posiblemente se hubiera arrastrado de un lugar a otro. Buscó con la mano el pomo de la puerta y lo asió fuertemente, dejando caer su peso sobre él para incorporarse. Cuando flexionó la rodilla, pudo comprobar cómo ésta amenazaba con ceder ante su peso.

Tras conseguir ponerse de pie, avanzó lentamente hasta situarse frente al espejo que había decorando la pared del aseo. Observó fijamente su reflejo y comprobó que tenía la cara surcada por dos gruesos caminos fruto de las lágrimas secas. Continuó examinando su cara y se detuvo cuando llegó al cuello. Bajo su mandíbula, las marcas rojizas desentonaban con el resto de su piel aceitunada. Giró la cabeza delicadamente con el propósito de examinarse mejor las señales que las fuertes manos de Peeta le habían dejado minutos antes. Sabía por experiencia que el aspecto rojizo no duraría mucho tiempo y que posiblemente quedaran restos de un cardenal durante varios días, pero nada que el tiempo y algo de crema no pudieran solucionar.

Su cabeza vagó, como si cobrara vida propia, a otro lugar y comenzó a pensar en qué estaría pasando en aquel momento con Peeta y Haymitch. Se había limitado a obedecer las órdenes de su mentor para retirarse del potencial peligro que representaba para ella el panadero en aquellos momentos, aunque ahora se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado a su suerte. Siendo sincera consigo misma, confiaba en que Haymitch no le hiciera daño a Peeta, pero dadas las reacciones un tanto violentas de éste y los límites de la paciencia del antiguo vencedor, Katniss temía que llegara un momento en el que la burbuja estallara y los dos acabaran haciéndose daño, tanto propia como mutuamente.

Sin saber bien cómo, se encontró a sí misma quitándose sus prendas de ropa y arrojándolas descuidadamente a un lado de la habitación. Se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta, que acabó hecha una pelota arrugada cerca de la puerta y avanzó lentamente hasta la ducha para abrir el grifo de agua y que comenzara a caer. Cuando lo hizo, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo.

Katniss contempló su destrozada espalda que, más de un año después, aún conservaba las cicatrices de las llamaradas que la habían hecho arder aquel trágico día en el Capitolio. Las llamaradas que habían convertido su sobrenombre en la cruda realidad. Recordaba que le habían dicho que las cicatrices tardarían en desaparecer o, al menos, disimularse con su piel, pero a juzgar por el aspecto que conservaban, estaban igual que ella y Peeta. Rotas por la guerra.

La chica vio la larga línea que se extendía por su espalda y se vio envuelta en un gran murmullo de voces que se agolpaban en su cabeza y retumbaban entre las paredes de ésta.

 

_«Recuerda, chica en llamas, que sigo apostando por ti.»_

 

Los guantes tachonados de metal de los tres agentes de la paz. Los puñetazos y patadas contra Cinna. Él retorciéndose en el suelo a cada golpe que le daban. Ella gritando desde el interior del tubo que la transportaría a la Arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Todo por convertirla en un sinsajo delante de la multitud, que clamaba su nombre ajena a aquel acto de rebelión.

 

_«Transfiere autorización de seguridad principal a la soldado Katniss Everdeen, pelotón 451.»_

 

Recordaba el temblor de tierra que había seguido a la explosión accidental de la vaina oculta en las calles del Capitolio. Volvió a sentir el pánico que se apoderó de ella al ver a Boggs tirado en el suelo, con los muñones en los que acababan de convertirse sus piernas y los trocitos de carne esparcidos por todo el sitio. Podía sentir el holo en sus manos, con el mapa de la ciudad, prácticamente indescifrable para ella, extendiéndose ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con él cuando Boggs le transfirió los poderes y la hizo, sin quererlo, la nueva cabecilla del pelotón 451. Mientras que en su cabeza su intención era acabar con Snow antes de morir, su obligación era guiar a un reducido grupo de soldados rebeldes por calles repletas de trampas mortales como la que acababa de de matar a su comandante y la sustancia negra y aceitosa, que amenazaba con hacer lo mismo con ellos.

 

_«¿Quieres un azucarillo?»_

 

Aún se acordaba de la primera vez que había visto a Finnick. Había sido en la Cosecha del Vasallaje del distrito 4. La misma en la que Mags se había ofrecido voluntaria por Annie. A Katniss siempre le había parecido un tanto arrogante y la forma de presentarse el día del desfile inaugural de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre no había contribuido a mejorar su impresión de él. Todo Panem lo adoraba y él se mostraba provocador —sólo había que ver la reducida malla de pescador que le envolvía la cintura. Así que lo cierto fue que conocerlo supuso una auténtica sorpresa para ella. Como todos los vencedores del macabro entretenimiento, su vida tras la Arena había sido un infierno. Mientras que Haymitch se había quedado sin ninguno de sus seres queridos, Snow había vendido a Finnick a unos y otros debido a su innegable fuerza y belleza.

La imagen de los mutos blancos con forma de lagarto, bípedos y con tamaño prácticamente humano, persiguiéndolos a través de las alcantarillas del Capitolio y la desesperada huída de los restos del pelotón se reproducía en su cabeza. Más de un año después, todavía no se explicaba cómo había podido dejarse atrás a parte de sus soldados. Lo único que recordaba con claridad y que volvía a revivir en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas eran los tres monstruos agarrando del cuello de Finnick y dando su mordisco mortal.

Lo último que había visto de él habían sido sus ojos. Eran iguales que los del bebé de Annie.

 

_«…»_

 

El disparo sordo del arma al detonar. La bala incrustándose en el corazón de la estrambótica mujer de pelo magenta y bata turquesa. Ella empuñando el arma asesina. Matando a una inocente.

 

_«La próxima vez que nos veamos te habrás librado de él. Ten cuidado.»_

 

Prim. Con su trenza rubia y la camisa sobresaliendo levemente de la falda por la parte trasera, como la cola de un patito. Ella ofreciéndose voluntaria por su hermana en la Cosecha de los primeros Juegos, para salvarle la vida de una muerte segura.

Siempre le había sorprendido lo mucho que había cambiado su hermana pequeña en menos de dos años. De ser una niña indefensa a ser prácticamente una mujer que se dedicaba a ayudar eficazmente a los efectivos de los servicios médicos del distrito 13. Su cambio no había sido solo físico, su actitud también había cambiado. Era dedicada y responsable.

Probablemente no olvidaría jamás las últimas palabras de su hermana, el día que se marchó al Capitolio a luchar, como un miembro más del ejército rebelde. Optimistas, seguras, llenas de confianza en ella. Hasta que llegaron los paracaídas, que explotaron en dos tandas. Primero mataron a niños inocentes que se agolpaban a las puertas de la mansión presidencial en busca de ayuda para huir de los rebeldes, después aniquilaron a los voluntarios de los propios rebeldes que corrieron a prestarles ayuda. Incluida Prim.

Katniss se había quedado mirando a su hermana al detectarla entre la multitud, estupefacta. La había llamado en voz alta y ella iba a responder a sus gritos cuando todo sucedió. Las bombas de Coin explotaron y las llamas la envolvieron, mientras era testigo de cómo su hermana moría delante de ella. Y, sin embargo, en algún resquicio de su corazón, se negaba a creer que Prim no fuese a volver nunca.

Cuando consiguió dejar de mirar su reflejo, notó una silenciosa lágrima que resbalaba por su cara hasta acabar en su barbilla. Metió las manos en el agua que brotaba de la alcachofa de la ducha y comenzó a frotarlas compulsivamente, a pesar de que estuvieran limpias. Para ella, seguían estando tan manchadas de sangre como un año atrás.

 

 

**VI**

 

Su pelo húmedo y suelto le caía por los hombros cuando salió del baño, todavía envuelta en un muñido albornoz blanco. Avanzó descalza por el salón de la casa, camino del dormitorio, donde se proponía buscar algo de ropa, justo a tiempo para ver a Haymitch salir de él y la puerta de éste abrirse y volverse a cerrar sin ruido.

—Está durmiendo como un bebé.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? —inquirió, prácticamente atragantándose con sus propias palabras. La ansiedad por saber en qué estado se encontraba Peeta la hizo acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Haymitch.

—Sí, se le pasará. Apenas ha opuesto resistencia en cuanto le di la morflina.

—¿Morflina? —preguntó, extrañada—. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Digamos que… la tomé prestada. Y antes de que digas nada, deberías agradecérmelo. Si no se la hubiera dado, lo mismo Peeta seguiría estando en plena crisis nerviosa.     

Katniss decidió ignorar el asunto de la morflina de procedencia dudosa a pesar de saber que era probable que Haymitch la hubiera cogido sin avisar del pequeño suministro que había sobrado tras los latigazos a Gale meses antes del Vasallaje. También prefería desconocer dónde se encontraba el resto del producto, dado su delicado historial con el medicamento y el uso algo excesivo que había tenido con él durante la guerra.

—Entonces… ¿está bien?

—Sí —Haymitch miró fijamente a la muchacha y decidió hacer un ademán con la cabeza como quitándole algo de importancia, para aliviar la situación—. La picadura de avispa debió de recordarle las torturas del Capitolio, sigue teniéndolo demasiado reciente. ¿Tú también estás bien? —señaló las marcas rosadas que tenía Katniss en el cuello y que quedaban algo al descubierto a pesar del cuello del albornoz.

Katniss asintió y se retocó inconscientemente la prenda de baño para ocultar los pequeños trazos rojos.

—Gracias por ayudarlo —murmuró sin que pudiera escuchársela demasiado alto.

—Supongo que ya era hora de que le tocara a él —masculló, tampoco muy alto, el hombre.

—Sí, supongo que ya era hora —asintió la chica de mala gana. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada y teóricamente se hubieran dejado las cosas claras meses atrás, ninguno pasaba por alto que siempre que la vida de Katniss y Peeta había estado en peligro, Haymitch había elegido salvarla a ella en lugar de a él.

—¿Realmente lo quieres tanto como para estar dispuesta a pasar más veces por esto? —inquirió, desde el descansillo que daba a la puerta trasera—. Yo sería incapaz de aguantarlo, ¿sabes?

Katniss permaneció callada y, como en tantas ocasiones, dejó que sus acciones hablaran por ella. Se limitó a dedicar una última mirada hacia Haymitch antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró tras ella antes de ver si su antiguo mentor abandonaba o no su casa.

 

 

**VII**

Cuando entró al dormitorio, encontró que éste se hallaba tenuemente iluminado gracias a una única vela que había sobre la mesilla de noche, a uno de los lados de la cama. El haz de luz anaranjado se proyectaba débilmente contra la pared de la habitación y parpadeaba —siempre amenazante con apagarse— al ritmo de la respiración de Peeta, que dormía en la cama.

Avanzó en silencio hasta alcanzar la pequeña banqueta de madera donde habituaba a colocar algo de ropa para reutilizar y la colocó al borde de la cama, de forma que al sentarse, pudo llevar sin dificultad a posar su mano sobre el pelo de Peeta. Su mano se deslizó, apartando mechones o revolviéndose entre ellos, a la vez que no separaba sus ojos de la cara del muchacho. Éste parecía inquieto, y hacía algún que otro movimiento brusco de vez en cuando.

La luz de la vela se reflejó en la cara del panadero y Katniss vio que apenas quedaban rastros de tensión en ella. Aunque los músculos del muchacho se movían de vez en cuando, como sacudidos por alguna fuerza extraña y desconocida, la chica daba gracias a que estuviera dormido o, simplemente, a que pudiera dormir después de lo sucedido. Sabía por experiencia propia que la morflina ayudaba a que estuviera en aquel estado, pero también era consciente de que aquellos espasmos se debieran probablemente a algún extraño sueño que estaba experimentando bajo los efectos de la droga.

Estaba apartado algunos cabellos de la frente del chico cuando Peeta gruñó. Se retorció entre las sábanas y encogió las piernas. Katniss retiró su mano y se inclinó levemente sobre la cama para calmarlo.

—Es una pesadilla, no pasa nada, no es real —se apresuró a decir en voz baja.

—Katniss… —murmuró mientras alargaba su mano hasta alcanzar la cara de ella y la posaba sobre las mejillas y el perfil de la mandíbula—. Yo… Tú… Pensaba que…

—Estoy bien, ¿vale? Estoy aquí.

Peeta se dio la vuelta de forma que pudo mirar directamente a Katniss sin tener que girarse demasiado. Apoyó su peso sobre uno de los codos y se incorporó levemente. Justo entonces la luz de la vela se derramó sobre el rostro de Katniss y éste se iluminó gracias a la débil llamarada. El panadero entrecerró los ojos suavemente hasta distinguir las señales rojizas del cuello de la muchacha. Sus músculos se tensaron y su expresión de alivio tras saber que la pesadilla no era real cambió otra vez a una de horror.

—¿Fui yo? —inquirió con la voz entrecortada.

—Peeta no…

—¿Fui yo, verdad? —replicó con un nudo en la garganta, acariciando con suavidad la piel del cuello de Katniss.

Ella contuvo la respiración durante unos instantes, dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones en algo parecido a un suspiro y asintió.

—Te picó una avispa y Haymitch tuvo que calmarte antes de que me hicieras daño.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Perdóname —suplicó, con angustia el chico—. No pude evitarlo, de pronto todo se convirtió en un destello dorado que era cada vez más fuerte.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? —le dijo Katniss—. Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

—¿Y si hay una siguiente vez? ¿Y si la siguiente vez te hago daño de verdad? —Katniss temió que Peeta se echara a llorar de un momento a otro porque, en aquel punto de la conversación, su voz ya estaba complemente rota de desesperación—. Es como si no fuera a curarme nunca.

—Lo harás, te lo prometo. Te curarás —prometió, intentando calmar la angustia del panadero y agarrando con fuerza la mano del muchacho, que seguía apoyada en su cara.—. Y yo también lo haré. Con el tiempo.

—¿Juntos?

—Juntos.


End file.
